Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, October 24 KOLA *Cruise A-Way Friday: BOAT *Friday At Work Freebie: WEEKEND *10/22 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HAUNTED ----Contests/prizes *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday Ends: 10/25/2018 5:00 PM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Universal Studios™ Halloween Horror Nights™ '''four tickets Ends: 10/26/2018 11:59 PM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | The Venetian & Electra Experience Ends: 10/26/2018 4:10 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners! Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! ' Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: '''POINTS' *10/18 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: DISTURBED *10/25 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----Contests/prizes *Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights Ends: 10/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Amber Waves of Grain Craft Beer Festival November 3rd, 2018 at Stone Church Brewing at The Shops at Dos Logos Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *USC vs UCLA Women's Soccer on Friday November 2nd at StubHub Center! Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *Stryper at Rock & Brews a pair of tickets to see Warrant at Rock & Brews San Manuel Casino November 2nd Ends: 10/29/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Score a pair of tickets to see Stryper at Rock & Brews at San Manuel Casino November 2nd Ends: 11/01/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Renegades of Rage and Tool tribute A Perfect Tool, both plating The Concert Hall on Friday November 9th! November 3rd, 2018 at Stone Church Brewing at The Shops at Dos Logos Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Score a copy of Evanescence's Synthesis LIVE Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to win a pair of tickets to Trans Siberian Orchestra December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *Black Friday Cash Blowout $1,000 cash to FOUR winners Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *'Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! ' Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:05 '''BUNGALOW' *08:05 SOUND *09:05 CARGO *10:05 FATHER *11:05 CITRUS *12:05 DELI *01:05 TRICK *02:05 SOUP *03:05 COWBOY *04:05 QUIET *05:05 NATIONAL *06:05 CINEMA KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 ---- *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Enter to win a Halloween SCARE-cation! Ends: 10/31/2018 8:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT Go Country contests/prizes trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: EVIL ---- *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Driftwood Country Music, Craft Beer, and BBQ Festival at Doheny State Beach, November 10th and 11th' Featuring Chase Rice, Big & Rich, Michael Ray, Kristian Bush of Sugarland, Carly Pearce + Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Casino Pauma ' Enter for a chance to win buffet for two and $25 in free play for two Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win tickets to see Impractical Jokers at the Honda Center ' on June 22, 2019 Staring the Tenderlins Comedy Troupe with Crajis McBasketball World Comedy Tour Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Pistol Annies ' on Wednesday, November 7th. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win tickets to the Coastal Country Jam Starring: Tim McGraw Saturday, April 6th 2019 at Huntington State Beach Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi!' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'[ ] ' *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners ' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster Bradley Cooper Which actor voices the character of Rocket in the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2?" Bookworm The Butter Battle Book From which Dr Seuss book is Zooks a character? Classic Rock Imagine Which John Lennon album features the songs "Jealous Guy" and "Crippled Inside"? Get Your Game On Alex What is the name of a character in the game "Oxenfree"? Healthy Knowledge They Earn Their M.D. What happens to more than 95% of the students who enter a U.S. medical school? Sports Trivia Rihanna/ What celebrity yelled "brick" at Kevin Durant's free throw attempts in the 2017 NBA Finals? Superhero Trivia Limo Driver What is Logan's job in the movie "Logan"? TV Trivia HBO What network had the most major Emmy nominations at the 68th Emmy Awards held in 2016? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Wednesday ?rotating the Tuesday list up one - wiz predicts? 3 Cash (stooopid Newfies early):applause: 4 Luck (early eastern) 5 Money (early central) 6 Win (early mountain) 7 Bank 8 Bills 9 Cash 10 Luck 11 Money 12 Win 1 Bank 2 Bills 3 Cash 4 Luck 5 Money 6 Win Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)